Typical Days in the Black Order
by KuroshiKei
Summary: A one-shot collection of the usual days in Black Order! Join the OC as she recollects the typical days of chaos ensued. Warnings: Poor attempt of humour. No pairings.
1. Unwanted Changes

**Disclaimer** for **Typical Days in the Black Order**: I do not own D Gray-Man, Katsura Hoshino does. This writer also apologises in advance to all readers, authors and especially Katsura Hoshino if the contents of all chapters happened to be related/copied/modified/used (due to this writer's lack of imagination). The writer thanks all readers, reviewers and fellow fan fiction writers in advance for helping the writer out (with anything; especially for grammatical errors).

**WARNINGS** for **Typical Days in the Black Order**: This story is made in attempted humour and this writer will not be responsible for boring readers to tears if it is not humorous or entertaining at all. There will be possible grammatical errors (Do help me out by pointing it out in Reviews, Thanks!). The created OC is sometimes used as her point of view for ideal effect. (It is rated T for future chapters' use of swear words by characters in fits of anger.)

**WARNINGS**: Inappropriate language (Hence rated T), potential maiming of a character, OC used as main character.

**A/N:** I have nothing else to say. So now … Enjoy the one-shot!

****

* * *

><strong>T<strong>**yp-i-cal** [tip-i-kuh l]

**1** Has all the usual characteristics of the group or class it belongs to: _typical Scottish weather_

**2** Used in behaviour of a person if they behaved exactly as you expect them to behave and as they always behave: _A hostile reaction is typical of him_

[Extracted and modified from the 'Essential English Dictionary, Times-Chambers, 2nd Edition]

****

* * *

><strong>Unwanted Changes<strong>

Bright sunlight seeped past the curtains, unfiltered, brightening up the dark room. The grouchy occupant (me) is rudely awakened by the annoyingly bright sunshine, bent on waking me up in its warm and cheerful glory. The alarm clock proved every right for me to swear darkly at the irritating _thing_ that woke me at 07:00 A.M sharp, ruining my nicely planned schedule for the day.

I glare at the state of the bright, cheery room. Muttering inaudible curses about the timing, I pull the covers over my head in a pathetic attempt to block out the light.

I still cannot sleep, especially so as the warmth of the sunshine wake me again. I sit up reluctantly and sigh. My "To-do-list" will have to be done a lot earlier than I'd like. I perked up at the extended time I will have left for reading away in the Library (without any troublesome interference).

I brush my unkempt shoulder-length hair, humming softly. Inwardly, I enjoy the calming silence that rarely occur and last in the Order. I put the comb down. As if on cue, the peace and quiet is suddenly shattered by the muffled screams, shouts and a hint of manic cackle in the background, marking the new (though too early to me) start to the morning. I let out an annoyed huff. It's time to wash up, change, and recharge myself before dealing with all sorts of mess mainly caused by an irritating lot of inventions, created by those people called _scientists_.

_This is just brilliant… It's another typical day to deal with the chaos… again._

* * *

><p>Stifling a yawn, I slam the door, prepared to face the oncoming problem number one, only to see the vast, impressive view of the interior of Headquarters. The scene of peace that is previously broken earlier greeted me again. <em>Now, that's just odd. I sworn I had just heard… something<em>. In puzzlement, I look down into the bottomless pit of darkness, which effectively concealed the activities below. I contemplated the very idea of risking myself just to approach to the scene of disaster out of curiosity. This train of thoughts, however, crash into the nearest imaginary wall.

"Ma- umm… Kuroshi? You are up early…"

"… 'Morning, Lenalee. Did something happen? I heard noises." I notice a tray of coffee she is holding. "Are you going to serve coffee to the scientists?"

"Yup… Sorry, to wake you up this early. My brother and the Science Division tend to make a lot of noise when they work." She smiled.

"It's okay…," the sentence contradicted my actual feelings towards the Science Division, especially her brother, Komui Lee. I mentally suppress a murderous intent concerning the Supervisor, reminding myself that exploding into a fit of rage and violence suddenly and all over the place is undignified. "I'll help, Lenalee…"

* * *

><p>I balance the tray of mugs with ease while Lenalee chats and passes mugs to scientists in deprivation of the much-needed caffeine. A whine of "Lenalee~…" signals the arrival of the "slacking" Supervisor. Amid the usual activities, I fail to notice the oncoming load of boxes tumbling down towards me. <em>Crash!<em>

That is my first mistake; going into the Science Department. _Why?_ Because… shit happens. Voices express shock and worry as they turn towards the sound and the unfortunate victim- … _me_. All I can see is a puff of smoke, wincing at the sudden throb at the head.

…

"Kuroshi…" A hand reach forward. I take it, pushing myself back on my feet, thanking the owner (of the hand). That is when everyone gape at me in a rather unattractive manner. I frown, bemused. Lenalee stares at me, her eyes widening in surprise. Curiously, I take a look at my reflection at the nearby mirror. I gasp.

"W-what…!"(Cue o.0)

My normally short hair suddenly shot down past my waist.

__

* * *

><em>Next time<em>, I note to self, _serve coffee with Lenalee in the Science Department with caution. _

I back out towards the doors, assuring everyone that I am fine. Lenalee protests when I decided to 'chop off' the long locks. Komui, meanwhile, grins manically at the result, exclaiming "…hair tonic…actually for…but…worked…!" hinting that the product is untested and supposed to be for some unlucky soul. Hilariously, he whines unhappily later, as he is forced out of the place by Reever.

"Do I have to….? Whyyyyy~ I wanna see my dear Lenaleee~"

"Supervisor- You _have_ to go… and you have seen Lenalee already… Please go back and finish the paperwork, Komui."… Both continued their little argument while I assess the damage done by the potion.

… _I'm_ _lucky_ that the tonic actually worked _with no side effects_.

Lenalee drags me off to 'trim the gorgeous long hair' despite my faint protests. She refuses to see 'such beautiful locks being chopped off'. I give in. Both of us retreat to her room. Lenalee shut the door, pulls me to the bed and starts the torment. The rest of the hour is spent on her playing with my hair before giving it a layered trim. Frowning at the way my hair keeps being in the way, I borrow a hair tie ("May I borrow yours…?" "Of course!") and pull it back into a high ponytail.

I storm off to the cafeteria with no trouble. My stomach growls with approval at my choice.

The clock shows 09:00 A.M. Luckily, I have come just after the frantic 'Rush Hour' for breakfast. I give a semi-smile. After all, the 'Rush Hour' is something I'd rather avoid, due to the abnormally long queues that go on forever, which is downright _nasty_.

Not to mention the fact that there's a certain person who will order _a week's worth of food_… making others wait for at least ½ hour. And as well a fight between the British Exorcist and that particular Japanese samurai when they happen to be here at the same time, bringing out one of the worst disasters that will surely break out suddenly and all over the place…

The last time actually had the cafeteria thoroughly thrashed. Casualties were numerous as it happened to be so sudden. I shudder at the thought. I am lucky that I was on a mission on that day (It is then I know about it later; everyone had been whispering about it). Wondering at my surprisingly good luck (minus the hair accident), I place my order, thinking: _I am going to enjoy the rest of the day…_

* * *

><p>That never happen.<p>

I stroll down the main corridor. I pause…and frown. I look around suspiciously. Everyone is giving me a wide berth, as if I am going to snap their heads off when they got too close. Only one or two Finders take a look at me and started whispering. A significant number of them goggle at me. They display a range of expressions, looking as though they had seen… a demon approaching from hell and a rare specimen they have never seen before…all rolled into one…

…_?_

I slow down; pondering at the unusual expressions the crowd are giving. _What's with them, looking at me like that?_

I overhear some of the discussions. Something like "…hit by…Komui's… experimented…" and as well as "…gender-switch… shorter…" I shake away the suspicious thought away. _It's impossible that I somehow turned into a guy. _To prove my hypothesis, I look down._ Everything's still there._ I muse. I turned… shorter…? That's just great. Like the midget (Yes, _me_) need to get any shorter. (Note: Kuroshi is shorter than Allen)

"Yu!" the flamboyant voice calls. You…? Before I even turn around instinctively in response, it calls again. "Hey, Yu-chan~ Wait up!"

Wait. You- Yu…? _Kanda's here? _…This means…_oh shit!_

I brisk-walk, concluding that I'd not want to get caught in between the violent samurai and the prankster known as Lavi. I hear "_Extend!_" and feel a hand on my shoulder, only to receive a gasp of surprise. I turn to face him reluctantly. _He wants me…?_ Lavi's eye widen. "Yu-cha- You are not Yu…" I am given a frown.

This is _odd_. Bookman apprentice hardly recognises me at all, mistaking me as _Kanda_? That is when I mentally smack a hand to my face. No wonder all of them producd such weird reactions. The ponytail happened to make me look like _him._ I should have known. I patiently watch Lavi as realisation begin to dawn on him."You…_Shiro-chan_?"

I sigh. _Is it so difficult to see the difference between me and that Japanese Exorcist? After all, I am shorter than him!_ (Look at above Note) "Komui did it," I said flatly at the questioningly raised eyebrow by the redhead. Not bothering to wait for Lavi to finish digesting the new piece of information (or even ask another question), I dart off.

I have enough of all these nonsense. It's time to go back to my room for peace and quiet.

* * *

><p>Today's so not my day. I am in the verge of losing my sanity. I look around. Everything is where it should be. I have a feeling that my privacy has been violated. I pause and scan around my 'territory'. There are no strange parcels anywhere either, or potentially nasty surprises to catch me. <em>Yet<em>.

I survey around the surroundings once more. I frown. _Something's off_. As if _someone_ had gone in and messed with my possessions. I ignore my 'sixth sense'. I proceed to open the wardrobe to get my book. Nothing could express my shock after looking at the contents inside in disbelief.

…

_What the hell?_

_Is this _my_ wardrobe? Where are all my clothes!_

All I see is a blinding clash of vibrant colours. _My white dress shirts are all gone?_. I can only glare at the row of miniskirts and revealing dresses when I take them in with horror. This must be a sick joke. _I will never wear them_. Hurriedly, I take them down. _Maybe Lenalee will like some of the pieces; I'll give them to her_. A snigger alert me of a particularly annoying presence, stopping me from putting a pink blouse in the sack. I turn and see the redhead. He grins.

"Shiro-chan…? I see that you have found them. It looks a lot better than all the tomboyish dress shirts and dark slacks you have. All credit goes to me~ I picked them out myself. Ah…! That black number…!" I hold the revealing black dress out in question. "I'm sure it will look good on you! Especially so now that you have long hair! Err… Shiro-chan…?" The initial shock is over, replaced by a torrent of anger. I snap. _This_ is the last straw. This meddling fool decided to give my wardrobe a makeover. I'll give him what_ I think_ of the _makeover. _I pick up the scarf, a murderous intent set on skinning that annoying prankster, _alive_.

"USAGI…" I snarled. A murderous intention surge through, urging me to torture the nosy, irritating redhead. Slowly and painfully. Said annoying rabbit backs a step.

_Innocence, invocate!_

He gapes at the sinister appearance of the scimitar/scarf weapon Innocence and bolts.

Feminine shrieks echos down the corridor while the rabbit turn a corner, dashing for his life. I give an uncharacteristic smirk, sprinting after my kill.

No one _ever_ messes with my wardrobe.


	2. Bloody April Fools'

**WARNINGS**: Implied perverted prank(s) pulled, use of coarse language, and attempted torture to some characters that may cause mental scarring for life. The writer apologises in advance to all viewers if the characters interact in a rather OOC manner and as well as poor story output due to rushing to the conclusion of the chapter. This chapter is not recommended for those who cannot take a joke (cold jokes or otherwise). The writer strictly discourages all pranks/ideas in this chapter to be repeated live in action. By doing so is simply asking for a possible Death Wish.

**A/N:** This story is dedicated to the oncoming day of April Fools. I henceforth dubbed this as an 'April Fools' Special!' To anyone seeing this on 1 April: I bade thee a Happy April Fools'! (I wish all readers here a happy belated April Fools' Day!) To avoid confusion, Lavi remains in his point of view for all things turning awry here!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue <strong>

_Watch out, Black Order… April Fools' is going to turn the place upside down… ~_

I wake up a little earlier. It's still dark. I sit up, surveying the mess around the room from my upper bunk bed. The clock reflects 05:00 A.M. I am about to peer down to check on Panda when I stop. Oh… right. He had not been here for some days. For some strange reasons, I still need to remind myself that he's already on a mission. I still cannot get used to this fact, since we always go on missions together. My brain keep hinting me that _now_'s supposed to be the best time for plotting.

…_?_

Plotting? That's when I remembered. I sniggered. 1st April.

Grinning manically, I pulled out a piece of paper and started concocting the _best_ plans ever for all of my comrades. (Ah! Especially Yu-chan! I'll give him _two_ pranks; I love his reactions so much~). The paper is soon littered with scribbles and whatnot. I grinned. All's left was to prepare for the ultimate game of prank and set my plans rolling.

I bet they'll not know what hit them!

* * *

><p>(Komui's POV)<p>

I set the last piece of paper down. For once, I went and _did_ paperwork. The reactions the Science Department produce are really entertaining! I have no choice. I am given the Ultimate Threat (No, I'm not telling) and I especially do not want to delay my newest project.

I stroll along the corridors, turning at all sorts of corners, going straight to my secret hideout. The day's still early and I want to finish-

Wait. … That's a secret!

I look at the nearly finishing project and give a maniacal cackle. After this, _my_ baby will be completed! The time shows 05:00 A.M. After the hour, I'll return to avoid suspicion. After all, I do not want it destroyed _again_.

I start working. To protecting Lenalee and her innocence!

* * *

><p><strong>Bloody April Fools'<strong>

I stroll into Yu-chan's room with no trouble. Inwardly, I thank dear god for Yu-chan's personality. He chose this room especially so that he will not be facing anyone in the morning.

… Not that it mattered, anyway. Yu-chan wakes up earlier than anyone. It's convenient for me today, since I can catch him out of the room at 06:00 A.M. As usual, I broke into said room and proceeded to steal his hair ties.

No, that's not part of April Fools'. I have to go take drastic measures if I want it an April Fools' special. I look around the bare room. Ah… Luck is on my side. For once, Yu-chan forgot his Mugen… or did he not bring it along on purpose…? I took Mugen too…

Let's start the prank with the infamous British Exorcist.

Dear Allen- I mean… Dear _Moyashi_ is fairly easy to prank on. As the infamous resident prankster in the Order, nothing is too difficult for me to give up on. Especially for Moyashi's case, I'll say it's the easiest.

All I need is timing. Not to mention good reflexes on pulling this fast one on him and cooperation of all unknown forces like luck. I sneaked at the corner. Exactly at 08:00 A.M, Moyashi exited his room. Grinning, I wait till he disappeared. I broke into his room with some paints.

His room is a lot better than Yu-chan's. At least he has something that gives a personal touch. Now, it's my time to give a personal touch too… starting by giving his boring white shirts some colours. I mess around with the wardrobe. Soon, the stark whites are gone, replaced by a torrent of vibrant colours.

Then, I proceeded to do the deed. By painting Mugen in feminine colours. When I am done, it looks… downright odd…as if something's missing…

I add in Moyashi's red ribbon. The finishing 'complements' the final look of the now decorated katana. Yu-chan's going to _like_ it. A Cheshire grin forms on my face. Mentally, I checked on the list of pranks.

Prank #01 Vandalism: Complete!

* * *

><p>On second thought… I'll also give Kuroshi- I mean Shiro-chan two pranks…<p>

I almost gave a shriek of "Eureka!" when I reached the cafeteria. Since Shiro-chan expressed a dislike to try new food, why not give her a chance to try Soba? After all, it's no fun when all she orders are all the usual. In fact, the dishes she orders are all Chinese food.

While I appreciate the flavours of what Chinese cuisine offer, I do not want to have them every day. It's too boring! Let's only have Soba in Order's menu!

The wrapped up katana is weighing heavily on my hand, reminding me of what I'm supposed to do. I place Mugen on the nearby bench. Hiding Mugen can wait.

Jerry disagrees when I tell him the plan. He emphasize that everyone has a choice in the food they order. This applies to little Shiro-chan.

…

Well… I guess I'll have to find a way to sneak all Soba inside and managing to thrash/destroy all other ingredients… or something like that… How about destroying everything in the kitchens but somehow leaving Soba intact? That might work too!

… Speaking of destroying… Yu-chan arrives in his typical stoic mood. We make eye contact that barely last for a few seconds. Yu-chan ignores me and turns to Jerry.

"The usual."

Wait. I can _use_ Yu-chan… "Hey! Yu-chan!" That gives an immediate reaction. Yu-chan snaps to me with the typical "Don't call me that!" … Seeing that as encouragement, I go on prodding at the annoyed samurai. "Yu-chan's mean…"

"Shut it."

"Yu-channnnn~ that's cold of you…" Figuring that this is the most I can annoy him with remarks, I have to do something. Something that he will finally try to skin me alive, conveniently destroying the kitchens at the same time. I tug on his hair and starts braiding.

"USAGI…" he snarls, reaching for the exorcising katana, only to meet empty air…

Oops… I almost forgot Mugen. As well as the fact that he did not have it with him. Well, now is the time to lure him to the newly decorated weapon. At least it saves me the trouble to hide it. Soon, he spies the wrapped up Mugen. He removed the cloth. His anger returns tenfold. Murderous vibes surge in violent bursts, stunning me for a moment. He officially entered Murderous Rage mode.

See…? I've said before that he'll _like_ it. And I'm right~ I remove the Tessei (Metal hammer) from its holster.

We proceed to destroy the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Fortunately, the cafeteria is void of anyone else present. I manage to escape from Yu-chan and Jerry's wrath. As I have planned, only the Soba remained miraculously untouched. Jerry's wrath dissipates slightly as it's already past breakfast hour; only a few people will be affected. Especially for a person in particular… <em>Shiro-chan<em>.

I grinned inwardly to myself. Prank #02 Food Manipulation: Complete!

The clock showed 09:00 A.M. As if on cue, Shiro-chan arrived.

…Today's obviously my lucky day. I decided to 'reward' myself. I sit back and enjoyed the exchange. Shiro-chan greets Jerry.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I'm afraid that you can only have soba for the meal… All other ingredients have been destroyed… I can't make the usual dishes, especially any of your favourites…"

The expression on Shiro-chan is hilarious! You should have seen her; she looks as if hell has frozen over, as she uttered out "What…? _All of them…?_" Jerry nodded slowly. It seems forever until she nods dumbly and replies, "Ok… Soba then… with whatever you have left… Thanks…" Poor Shiro-chan… She still looks so shell-shocked. Perhaps I went too far in my prank by using food… She loves her food, just like Moyashi does...

Later, she takes the offered meal and samples a bite. She looks down the plate of soba and shrugs, continuing her meal in her unusual surly mood. Strangely, unlike Krorykins, she seems to know how to eat soba. I snigger. I turn and walk in the opposite direction. It looks like she likes it too…

* * *

><p>… I almost forgot about the prank to Moyashi.<p>

I stroll past the corridors, almost reaching towards another familiar room, only to hear, "WHAT THE HELL?" The door slams open, revealing an angry Moyashi. I hid in a corner on time, thanking my lucky stars that I am not caught. He stormed ahead, muttering darkly as he looked back in his room.

…Guess that he found out… I moved on.

* * *

><p>I figure that the rest of my pranks can wait. I pass the time doing the usual. At the same time, I take breaks to plot out. I decided to do one more joke 'the dirty way'.<p>

Prank #03 Prankster's Joke is easily managed. All I need is a concoction of rumour(s) and a victim. Today, I decided to pick on the Supervisor by his Achilles' heel, _Lenalee_.

In the early evening, I sneak past the scientists. They only look at me before shrugging/shaking their heads, ignoring me. I plant a letter at the Supervisor's door. This might take time, but is definitely worth it.

For once, I'm out of ideas. I walk to the Library. I snatched up a book to read. At the same time, I wait.

* * *

><p>Within the safety confines of the quiet Library, I am engrossed in the pages-<p>

_Crash!_ "Wahh…! Lenaleeee… How could youu…!" Jumping up, I sprint towards the scene. Komui is with another Komurin (_When_ did he get another Komurin, anyway?), armed with a peashooter. "With my latest Project of Komurin ## Special, I'll annihilate all those octopi who tarnishes my Lenalee's innocence!" The Science Department see it and started a fight of snatching the offending item. Shiro-chan, meanwhile, announces her arrival by slamming open the wide doors. She takes a look at the Komurin and sigh.

A flash of green light shines and she charged towards Komurin with a scimitar-like weapon that produces out of nowhere… Lenalee appeared out of the blue. Similarly, she looks at Komurin and shakes her head, "_Nii-san_… _Another_ Komurin…?" Dark Boots are activated as she takes off, helping Shiro-chan.

… This is getting typical… I snatch the peashooter that is previously thrown carelessly by one of the scientist. An idea suddenly creeps up to me. I can make use of this sleeping dart…

Komui weeps for the destroyed heap ("My project…! All ruined….!") while Lenalee takes a step towards the Supervisor. Everyone retreated. I turn to plot on my newest idea as Komui screams.

… Prank #03 Prankster's Joke: Complete.

* * *

><p>I'm so absorbed into the newest scheme that I nearly fail to register Moyashi peering over my hastily scribbled plan. Apparently, Moyashi is also interested to 'prank on Bakanda when I have the chance'.<p>

I let he join in as my partner-in-crime and share the Plan. Moyashi agrees to it and follows me. I tell him to do two things; put the golem inside Shiro-chan's room and distract Yu-chan while I dart him.

Of course he has to ask something. "Put the golem? What is it for?"

"It's nothing important. Will you help?" At that, he nods.

* * *

><p>Moyashi meet up Yu-chan. As usual, they exchange the usual <em>niceties<em> and such. Meanwhile, I observe the various potential openings for a shot. Usually, Yu-chan is really alert; no one manages to attack him in secret… successfully. Moyashi's job is to distract him long enough.

Oh…heck… _What_ is he _doing_? I frown and make hand signs that he must stop. Entering a brawl with Yu-chan is _not_ in the plan. Instead, he ignored me. He catches Yu-chan's oncoming hand as he is about to reach his katana. Taking the chance, I used the dart.

…

Yu-chan slaps a hand to the nape of the neck… he must have realised what happened. Moyashi (bless his quick timing) quickly arranged into a blank expression that faintly registers shock to Yu-chan as the samurai falls.

…_Strike!_

Moyashi is fairly happy that we manage to take down Yu-chan. "However, you better tell me what you are planning to do to him." He pointed to the now unconscious Yu-chan. "Okay! You will know… soon enough…" I gave him a wink and drag the body back.

It's time to finish things up… with a final scream from my victim later in the night. I start on the second part of the Plan.

* * *

><p>Finally…! It's 09:00 P.M! The timing where Shiro-chan retires to her room for the day!<p>

I had been anticipating the time when she sees the sight of the final act. Naturally, Moyashi joins me to watch the show, out of plain curiosity.

I hear the opening of the door. A gasp is heard. It's later followed by an outraged voice, echoing down the hallways;

"WHAT THE HELL! IS THIS SOME SORT OF SICK JOKE?"

Immediate silence followed, which is broken shortly by faint ruffles and sounds of paper unfolding. Another yell after some time;

"USAGI!" It's later accompanied by a soft groan "Urggh…"

I wish to have seen their expressions. That can wait later… Right now, I urged Moyashi to run. This has been one of the best April Fools' tricks I'd pulled.

I give a Cheshire grin. Said victims must have now charged towards a general direction to where I might be, murderous intentions oozing through their wake.

I'd retrieve the golem later… or tomorrow… I'll get to see all of their reactions then. This will keep me occupied for the rest of the week! Ha-ha!

_This is the best~_

* * *

><p><strong>Omake(?)<strong>

(Kuroshi's POV)

I yawn. The 'unfortunate' Komurin is thoroughly thrashed, with the help of Lenalee. It does not help by the fact that I had been feeling testy (I _had_ to _have_ soba… curse that- whatever it is that messed with the food supplies!) today. I get to vent out my frustrations at the robot.

I sigh at the appearance of Komurin despite feeling excited to take down an easy opponent. This is getting old… and it's been getting on my nerves. I activated the Innocence and prepared to kill…

…_Take that, tin can._

Lenalee joined me later. It is to be expected when Lenalee gave a 'boot to the head' to the Supervisor. Inwardly, I cheered by her actions. _Finally, someone is punishing that Supervisor! _Things quickly moved back to normal- or as normal as it can be…

The hot shower had done a good thing to my mood. In fact, I feel a lot more relaxed than before. Supervisor, despite his crazy antics, can sometimes do something worthwhile. I really enjoyed the newly renovated traditional Japanese bath. It really soothes my frazzled nerves.

I pause at the door to my room. Again, _something's off_…

I shrug. It's not going to help if I keep standing there while wondering what in the world had gone wrong. Normally, it's not that serious. After all, what can go wrong? I'd rather have whatever's-wrong-with-it to be done with… soon. I'm already rather tired. I open the door and step into the darkness.

I think I'll take back the line: It's not that serious. I gasp at the sight.

A 'victim' is tied up to the chair.

To make things worse, of all people, the victim is actually _Kanda_.

Kanda, unconscious, tied up to _my_ chair.

Kanda, unconscious, tied up to the chair, the top half of his shirt gaping open, his hair let down for the first time. And for the first time of my entire life, I let my mouth hanging open… My brain can only register these few words…

Oh…_shite_…

I look at the calendar that shows the dreaded day, the sole reason for things happening in total chaos. 1st April. The initial shock is over, replacing my emotions with a wave of fury. Of all things, it has to be _this_. I let out a yell. "WHAT THE HELL! IS THIS SOME SORT OF SICK JOKE?"

It is then I spot a piece of paper. Immediately, I snatch and unfold it, then proceed to skim through the contents. In disbelief, I read it slowly.

_Hope you like the 'gift'! Don't worry, Yu-chan's fine. Happy April Fools'!_

_Lavi_

Lavi. Damn that rabbit. _Like the gift?_ I'll show him if I _like_ it. It looks like he cannot understand the meaning of 'going to be dead meat' when the samurai expresses his anger by turning sword-happy.

It's apparent that I habitually forgot that the damned Usagi always carry a death wish around when he feels like poking at the irritable Japanese. Crossly, I yell, "USAGI!"

It's later accompanied by a soft groan "Urggh…" Great, like I need another dilemma to deal with. Fuelled by rage, the scimitar reappeared for the second time. I give a response in a flat tone. "It's Usagi. I'm skinning that rabbit alive. Care to join?"

He displays a various number of expressions; a bemused look, followed by a look of realisation. His face finally take on a very pissed off aspect, mirroring my killing motive.

He snarls an affirmative. Together, we charged off, in hot pursuit for the said rabbit.

1st April. It always reflects the day of utter chaos and mayhem. That's why I never like that particular day.

Bloody April Fools'.


End file.
